


Birds 3: Unleashed

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Angry Birds (Video Game), Personal - Fandom
Genre: Copypasta, This is basically a copypasta about me, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a bird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds 3: Unleashed

Around a month ago I was online around 3-4AM watching the Game Grumps play some sort of racing game. Now I was extremely tired and wasn't really 'here'.

But all of a sudden, I had this BRILLIANT idea for a racing game.

I mean, I was ready to send this shit to Nintendo. If I had the ability to I would give this to SEGA and EA.

I was over the moon. So, I drew a sketch of what the game was, wrote down the concept and put my ass to bed.

When I woke up, I was still excited for this idea so I grabbed the paper I wrote my concept on.

There was a problem. There were only three words.

**"Birds 3: Unleashed."**

Nothing else. Just that.

So I'm all _'hey, I've done shit like this before'_ and I flip the paper over.

There it is. There it is.

I apparently drew some sort of humanized bird with human arms, a human neck with abs, pecs and the whole package crudely with a tiny bird head.

The bird had sunglasses.

The rest of the bird however, was in a tiny car.

There was also only one word.

**"Overdrive."**

Then I realized, this was my idea. I was going to send this to Nintendo last night.

This.


End file.
